Guns and Roses
by XLoveIsComplicatedX
Summary: Sakura Haruno is a complete badass, and so she is expelled and is sent to Cross Academy. What she doesn't know won't kill her, right? Because of her beauty, she is mistaken as a night class student. What happens when the night class boys fall for her? Even Zero Kiryuu? Who will she choose? ADOPTED BY KungPowKira3!
1. Chapter 1- Expelled

**Wassup!**

**A/N: Don't know how it's going to turn out but whatev. If anyone wants to work with me, then that would totally be epic because I haven't seen Vampire Knight in a while, so the hiring sign is open for anyone. :)**

**Vampire Knight/Naruto fic! There's not many on here so I thought to write one of my one instead! Aren't you VK and Naruto lovers happy?**

**(No)**

**Okay, I own nothing but the plot and my OC's so calm your apples.**

**Let the chapter begin! ^^ (wish me luck)**

**Sorry for the shortness. It's only the prologue.**

**Enjoy**.

Almost forgot, this is an AU. (deal with it)

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Expelled**_

_**Prolouge**_

I groaned, resting my head on the school desk, as I tried my best to tune out the teacher's babbling. Maybe he won't even notice if I just took a nap - I'd be dead if he ever caught me though. Let's just say my math teacher was a...tad strict.

"Head off the desk, Sakura."

I peeked my head up to see him glaring daggers at me as if I just murdered someone.

"Yeah, yeah..." I mumbled. He scowled at me before glaring at the person behind me as they unsuccessfully held back their laughter.

"Is something the matter Ayana?" The teacher asked her sternly.

Ayana looked up at him with a careless look. "No, Mr. Haruku." She said, then put up her best serious face.

He groaned and began writing two math equations on the board. I turned myself around to face her, grinning widely. Her bright icy, shining blue eyes lit up as she shot me a smirk. My faithful, trusted best friend and cousin. She had always been by my side. I can't remember the last time she ever turned her back on me.

Although we're closely related, we look nothing alike. She has golden blond locks of hair while I had long bright pink hair. Her eyes were a pale blue like the rest of my family had, while mine were a rare shade of emerald green. I'm told its because I'm 'special', but my classmates would beg to differ. Ayana would probably pass as my own parents child more than I would.

"Sakura and Ayana! Why don't you two come up solve these two questions?" Mr. Haruku's annoying voice sliced into my head.

He held out two black dry erase markers.

I looked up past him at the white board, only to see two impossible, mind-boggling algebraic questions written on it. The class had fallen silent. It was obviously for his entertainment to have seen us struggle. Math really wasn't my thing, let alone Algebra. Who decided to mix the alphabet into math anyways?

"Sure thing Miss Haruku..." I muttered under my breath, my words dripping with distain as I got up reluctantly.

Ayana obviously heard my little remark, letting out a small giggle before taking a marker for herself. I went and took the other marker and stood before one of the insane questions.

Both my cousin and I stood there just looking around completely confused with no idea on what to do. It felt as if hours had passed, just waiting for something to click in our heads, but nothing did. We were both probably wishing the same thing - for the awkward silence to end. But you know what they say, 'Be careful what you wish for'.

"This will take the entire class...It's a good thing you picked these two idiots!"

"Don't you just love dumb blondes?"

The whole class was laughing at Zant's jokes. They found them amusing, no matter how sick and cruel they could be. I glanced at Mr. Haruku who seemed unfazed, like he couldn't care less. All of them, so heartless and cold-blooded. I clenched the marker in my hand as I became more and more angered. I walked closer to Zant, shortening the distance between us. I stared right into his vile yellow eyes. He was a pale guy, with jet black hair and a lot of muscle. Beat the crap outta' me any day, but oh well.

I glowered at him, "Will you just...shut up!?" I snapped at the boy.

He laughed. "Go fuck yourself you little whore," Zant sneered and stood up from his desk. My teeth clenched as he stepped towards me, "Or better yet get hit by a car. Preferably my car."

"Idiots like you make me sick." I hissed through my clenched teeth. I chunked the marker at him right in his face and before he could react I threw him a punch to his nose. Grabbing his bleeding nose he spewed out profanity. I scoffed and turned my back on him. My unruly class stared at me like I had three heads. Like a complete freak.

"GO TO THE OFFICE NOW!"

The teacher's very loud and harsh voice was still ringing in my head. It had gave me a pretty bad headache, actually. Once I had gotten to the school's office they waved me off and told me to go wait in the 'sick-room'. Or in other words a small, cramped photocopied room, and where all the school's files were kept with a bed in the corner. I just wanted to go home.

"Sakura please follow me to my office, now."

My eyes went to the voice's owner, the principle, Mr. Dragmire. The last name was a hilarious coincidence. He shared his last name with Ganondorf Dragmire, the famous villain from the series 'Legend of Zelda'. Ayana and I often made jokes about that. The name suited the principle since he was far from a kind man. How he became a principle for a high school is beyond me. I wouldn't be surprised if he murdered one of us yet.

"Of course," I snarled. Something about him just irked me, "So what's my punishment oh great, Overlord?"

He didn't bother to protest, he just started towards his office. I looked around at my surroundings to see two girls off on the side snickering. I rolled my eyes. 'This should go just super,' I thought sarcastically, snickering to myself as I trailed behind him. His office was a mere 10 seconds away. He took out a metal key and unlocked the door to his office. The man ran his hand through his scraggly reddish-orange hair, groaning in boredom and utter disgust before sitting down in his chair behind his messy desk with papers sprawled out all over it. The office was no bigger than the 'sick-room'.

"Sit." He grumbled, pointing to one of the four chairs across from his desk.

"Yes, Mr. Overlord." I replied mockingly as I sat in a chair closest to the door waiting for the moment I could escape.

"You're not making this any easier, Sakura. We've had some...trouble with you this semester already." He warned, turning to the laptop on his desk and began typing things. I peeked over and seen him typing up some email. After he noticed me peeking he grimaced and turned it around more out of my sight.

He was already trying to turn this around on me of course. Zant was his son. So clearly whenever a student said a word about him or had any conflict with him, they'd be the one to blame. It was never Zant. The trouble he was talking about was every time I stood up for myself, or someone else. Rarely did it get violent. I just sat in that chair refusing to look at him, and stared out a window.

"No remark?" He asked cockily. I rolled my eyes and fiddled with my shirt.

He leaned back in his chair and sighed. "It would seem that I'd have to expel you Sakura." Dragmire smirked, "Maybe that will help?"

"You cannot be serious!" I barked at him. "People get expelled for doing crap like drugs or fist fights, not for throwing a damn marker!" I stared at him right in his eyes then. Just like his son's eyes, they were completely vile and sickening to even have to look at but a crimson red.

"Don't forget the bloody nose you gave him, previous mishaps, and being completely disrespectful to teachers and myself." He said wretchedly, pointing out my every flaw in behavior. "I will be sure to send your mother a brochure of a few boarding schools in the area. In fact," He reached down into his drawer, and pulled out a folded silk lined card.

"Cross Academy would do just fine for your kind...of behavior." He quirked, sliding the card in front of me. I picked it up and eyed it carefully.

I scoffed when seeing how much it would cost just to recieve a tour of the place. "Like my mom would pay that much. She's not that kind of woman. She handles her financial aids really well, if you didn't know that." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Trust me, once she knows that you've been expelled, precautions will be made and i'm sure she won't think twice about sending you off."

All I wanted to do at that moment was punch him in his old ass face. Boarding school!? What kind of crap is that? Me + rich kids + rules = getting expelled again. I don't do people that think they own everything, and me going to that school would result in a whole lot of fights.

"Now head back to the sick-room for the last five minutes of this period alright? I will make sure your mother knows of your reckless events today."

Pathetic, cruel man. Without a word I picked up my backpack and slung it over one of my shoulders lazily. I shot him one last dirty look before storming out. He was smirking victoriously, knowing he had won. Then again who can actually win against their principal?

"Filthy pig..."I muttered under my breath as I turned the way toward the school doors leading outside, "Like I'm going back in that cramped little room..."

* * *

**A/N: Let me know how the first chappie went! The next chapter will have some vampire knight characters coming in and a few naruto ones as well. **

**Review! **

**- G* Dragon -**


	2. Chapter 2- Senri Shiki

**XXX**

**Oh. My. STARS!**

**I know you're probably like what the hell's up, it's nothing. I was just watching this victorious episode, and - I'm 100% sure you don't want to sit there and read about what I watched. So I'm not going to torture u guys any longer!**

**Let the chapter...BEGIN.**

**Okay, I own nothing but the plot and my OC's so calm your grapes.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Senri Shiki**_

_**Guns and Roses**_

**GAME OVER**.

I threw the controller down. I guess Moon Patrol isn't my game. I sighed, and put my feet up on the table of our living room. It was surprising to not see my parents here since it is like 2 something. Luckily they gave me a key when we first moved here or else I would've had to stay in my car for the night.

I am still pretty mad over being expelled. Just throwing a fucking marker!? That's a load of crap. I've never heard of someone being expelled over something like that. This isn't easy to say but I'm kinda happy that I got expelled. That school is crazy. Not like funny just kidding crazy. That school is **ACTUALLY** crazy. If you don't flush the toilet when the janitor's present, she'll make you actually sit on the toilet and act like you're peeing and tell you to flush it. I've never had it done to me before because I always flush the toilet, but told me that she had forgot one time and the janitor made her flush it. I laughed my ass off when she told me. That shit's crazy!

Zant. Ha. I was nearly ready to punch him into next week and back. Why hadn't he gotten in trouble too? He called me a whore! A whore for Christ's sake! If only Mr. Haruku hadn't of told me to go to the office. Things would've gotten more physical. I could've took both of them on. 'Miss' Haruku would've been the easier one while Zant would've put an interesting fight.

I rarely laid my hands on anyone, aside from my brother. But Zant brought it upon himself and I don't have anything to do with it.

I pulled my arm over my eyes to block out the light that shined brightly through the living room window.

Cross Academy. I've already spent much time researching the school up, and I'm finding that I'm not so fond of it. It's set up like two different teachings. A day class, and a night class. It's been plaguing my mind on why there are two separate classes in a day. Why? It doesn't make any sense to me, and the fact that it's a boarding school has me on edge. I've never really been fascinated with boarding schools. Particularly because there are too many rules to abide by. Aunt Aoi told me that it wasn't so bad, and she would know because she's one of the teachers there. I still have my restraints about the school though. But I have no other choice, and maybe this could be a good thing.

I think.

A knock echoed through the soundless room - I didn't want to get up. Seriously, I didn't. And I didn't. I laid there. Relaxed and all stretched out. I knew it couldn't have been my parents because they get off of work at the strike of midnight so the only person I could think of was my idiot of a brother.

And the bad part about this little situation was that the door wasn't even locked.

"Its open dumbass!"

I yelled with frustration. He could be such a ass at times.

The door opened to reveal a tall 17 year old idiot with shaggy neck length strawberry colored hair. His eyes were a light emerald green, and the smirk he wore only made the air even thicker with annoyance. I sighed. Dumbass.

I always mentally admitted that he looked like a God. Yeah it sounds awfully weird coming from his sister and whatnot but so what. I control my thoughts. A lot of girls would always ask me if they could have his phone number and I would tell them the same exact same thing I've always told every other girl that would come up and ask me. - "You have two seconds to get out of my face before I cut off your boobs and feed them to my pet snake!" -

Now that I think about it. He goes to a boarding not too far from here, and its the same one Mr. Overlord was talking about. Cross Academy.

I don't know how he survives. Doesn't he get irritated from the teachers? I know I would.

I removed my arm away from my face, and hissed. Damn sun.

But ever since he's gone to that school, his attitude has changed drastically. Mom and dad hadn't notice the sudden change in his demeanor, but I had. His facial features had gotten much more complected and evened out. Even his voice was weird! It was all velvety. Like in one of those movies with vampires and werewolves. The hairy dogs sound like normal people when in their human state while the vamps sound all smexy and stuff. **NOT SAYING MY BROTHER IS SEXY OR ANYTHING! CHRIST NO!**

Just that he's...changed.

He closed the door, and rested his elbows on the back of the couch with an amused expression.

"Hey do yo- What's up with you?" I asked, looking at him weird. His smirk grew wider.

"You know that girl Ruka I use to hav-"

"Yeah, yeah but anyway. Do you know what happened to me today?" He was about to respond but I cut him off.

"I got expelled! Can you believe that? And Mr. Overlord is planning on telling mom to send me to Cross Academy! It's a boarding school!" In the midst of me telling him what happened, I didn't notice my hands grabbing onto the collar of his uniform shaking him violently.

"I _know_. I go there. And you what!?" He replied.

I let him go, and nodded.

"Yep, I got expelled." He shook his head.

"You're bad."

I scoffed at how bad the truth was. "Shut up - I already know." I mumbled crossing my arms over my chest.

"How did you get expelled anyway?" He asked, reaching into his pocket to pull out a pocky stick. I've always hated those things. Too candy-like.

I snatched it from him. "Where the _hell_ do you keep getting these from!?" I yelled.

He shrugged. "A guy I know. Why?" I sighed.

"Because I wanna know!," I grabbed him by the collar again and shook him. "Take me to your leader!"

He gripped my wrists. "What the hell are you talking about? Leader? Have you been playing _Moon Patrol_ again?" He asked eyeing me. I laughed nervously while trying to kick the controller under the table. He noticed and shook his head in disappointment.

"Sakura, you know what mom said about playing that game. You know it gets to your head if you play it long enough." I nodded shamelessly.

Then it hit me.

"Why the _heck_ aren't you at school anyway while you're trying to worry about me!?" I said irritability. He raised one perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Sakura, today's Friday. I'm just visiting."

My mouth shaped to an _'o'_. I felt really stupid. I forgot. He always visits on the weekends. I guess I'm the dumbass now.

Before he could tease me about it, a knock was heard against the door. I looked at him and he looked at me. I wasn't getting up, and I knew he wasn't going to get it either. I sighed. Why is it always me?

I got up grumbling under my breath about how such a dumbass he was, and opened the door. Without watching where I was going, my foot caught onto one mom's old umbrellas. Knowing I was gonna meet the floors hard surface, I closed my eyes and waited for the impact - but it never came.

I felt a strong pair of arms gripping around my waist keeping me from falling flat on my face. I blushed when looking up to see a pair of bluish grey eyes peering sheepishly back down at me. He smirked. That's when I noticed it. He had pocky!

I jumped from his arms and pointed a finger at him.

"What is that?" I asked, even though I already knew what it was. He removed the chocolatey treat from his lips and held it out to me.

"Pocky, you want some?"

I blushed.

"N-no! I hate pocky! It's too sweet." I mumbled crossing my arms over my chest for the second time. He shrugged and put it back between his lips.

"If you say so."

I noticed a girl behind him holding up a parasol with a blunt look. Wow she's pretty! I mean I've seen some amazing faces here and there but hers - it was unreal. Even the pocky guy was outstandingly gorgeous. I sighed. I had to be wearing tight jeans and a tank top. Not my lucky day as you can see.

"Ah Shiki, you're here quite _earlier_ than I expected." My brother said, stepping up beside me to wrap his arm around my shoulders. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Rima-san and I's photo shoot ended earlier than we thought so we decided to come a little early. You don't mind do you, Kakaru-san?" Shiki implied, quirking an eyebrow.

"Hn. Not at all. Kaname-san told me about the incident with-"

I tuned them out only focusing on the box of pocky in Shiki's hand. I don't know but there was just something about that sweet treat that made me on edge. Ever since Kakaru let me taste one I've always hated them. It's like eating broccoli. It's disgusting!

I noticed that their babbling had subsided. I refocused on the conversation to see the three of them staring at me. What were they looking at?

I blushed when meeting Shiki's gaze. My heart rate went up a mile a minute. Why were they staring at me? Did I speak out loud or something?

"W-what are y-you guys st-staring at?" I stuttered, biting the inside of my cheek. A bad nervous habit I had.

Without my compliant, Shiki stepped forward breaking into my personal space and took the chocolatey wafer like stick out of his mouth and into mine. I gasped. I was shocked and flustered. Did he just-? But-? He smirked.

"Eat."

And I did just that. I don't even know why I had done it, but I felt like I had to do as he said. I ate the chocolate stick in one bite and swallowed uneasily. Then, I smiled. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. It tasted delicious! I don't know what he did to it, but it tastes awesome!

It seemed as though they were waiting for my response to the infamous taste of the Japanese past time treat. I blushed, and fiddled with the hem of my shirt.

"I like it."

Kakaru sighed with relief and put his arm around my neck again. I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"You have _ten_ seconds until I detach that arm from your body."

He scoffed and played with my hair with his other hand.

"10...9...8...7"

Shiki cleared his throat, and slipped another pocky stick into my mouth. At that moment I forgot all about killing my brother. My mind was focused on the tasty snack in my mouth. He sighed.

"I'm heading home. I'll be sure to remind Kaname-san of our..._new_ arrival." He said glancing at me, but it's not like I was paying any attention.

He smirked, and stepped closer to me and leaned down so his lips were almost in contact with my left ear.

"See you later, Sakura-**chan**."

My face flushed. He moved away and turned back to Kakaru.

"Oh before I forget, Ichijou-san wanted the cake your mom told him she was going to make a few days ago. Has she finished it?"

Kakaru nodded, and took my hand as he walked into the kitchen area, and opened the fridge. There sat a chocolate cake right before my eyes. Instinctively I licked my lips.

"When did mom make _this_?" I asked, wanting severely to ravage it.

Kakaru shrugged. "Some time last week. Why?"

"I would usually know when she'd make desserts. I love her cakes." I said defensively, poutingly. He chuckled.

"Anyway, Shiki, was it a chocolate cake?"

"Yeah I think so. Do you see it?" Shiki replied, walking into the kitchen with the girl I learned to be Rima walk up by his side with a folded parasol in her hand.

I blushed when accidentally meeting his eyes. I couldn't tell what kind of emotion he was portraying. He was unreadable. All I could make out was a hint of amusement, and even that went classified.

He smirked for the umpteenth time that day as he walked and stood by my side. He slipped another pocky into my mouth. My flushed even further. Why does he keep doing that? And why the hell do I keep **letting** him?

Before I could bite into it, he took it out and slipped it into his mouth. After eating it whole, he gave me a wink. I looked away blushing. I felt like I was going to explode! Were all guys in Cross Academy this cute?

"Here you go. I hope Ichijou likes it cause I don't know think my mother would be too enthusiastic in making another one." Kakaru said, jokingly.

Shiki shrugged. "Makes no difference to me. He didn't tell me the exact flavor of icing he wanted so I just told her something."

Kakaru looked at my longing expression then back at the cake. "You want a piece?"

I blushed when feeling every eye on me. I nodded dumbly. He handed me a knife from a drawer. I walked up to the intimidating dessert and mentally sighed. I heard two voices behind me whispering, and suddenly I felt a presence at my side.

I looked over to see Shiki's amused look. What was so fascinating for him to seem so _amused_?

In a small voice I asked, "Shiki-san...will _you_ try cutting it up for me?"

He nodded. "Sure...hold it for me, Sakura-san. There's something missing." He reached into his pocket and pulled out five chocolate pocky sticks and placed them around the rims of the cake. Of course - a cake isn't a cake without your traditional pocky now would it?

"Here you go," I said holding out the knife to him.

He took it and accidentally cut my finger. I winced when feeling the sharp edge of the knife cut through my skin. Blood slowly oozed out of the wound.

"Ah, you cut me..." He looked up at me with an apologizing look.

"I'm sorry," a smirk rose slowly across his features, "What a waste though.."

He looked back down at my cut, and sat the knife down onto the counter. He took my finger, and brought it to his lips. He gently ran his tongue along my finger causing chills to run down my spine. His tongue was so warm - too warm to be real. The fact of the matter of him licking my blood didn't run through my mind. Only the numbness I felt when feeling the soothing feel run down my spine and back up.

He then took my finger into his mouth and began sucking on it. I could feel the blood draining from my body, but I was so entranced by his tongue and lips that I hadn't noticed.

After a few moments, he pulled my finger from past his lips as a trail of saliva still connected from his lips to my slick finger. I could barely swallow. This guy - _no_ - this God was just making love to my finger! Oh dear **God**. Getting expelled is the best thing that's ever happened to me.

He licked his lips as his cheeks tinted a slight pink. He felt embarrassed by his actions. My blood was something he had never tasted before. It made him on edge - too on edge. He wanted more of my blood. That small amount only frustrated him even more. Shiki wasn't the type of person to express a whole lot of emotions, but I made him think things and express things. It was different for him, but when he had cut me, his senses took control. It was only a matter of time when he would've completely...lost it.

Shiki glanced back at Kakaru and slightly tensed up. He knew my brother was internally wishing to kill him, but he would make it up to him - _somehow_.

"Ahem, I guess we should head home. I'm sure Ichijio-san and Aidou-san are waiting impatiently for my return." Shiki said, breaking the awkward silence. The air was so thick I could taste it. Possibly cut it.

Shiki cut a piece of the cake and placed it on a paper towel, and placed the top back over the cake. He lifted it without a problem, and seen his way out of the tensed room. As the two Cross Academy students followed his trail, I stood in that same spot contemplating if what had just happened was real. Did he really just suck the blood from the cut? It was the only theory I could come up that made sense. The only time I've ever heard of someone sucking someone else's blood was from a movie I watched. It was a old movie, but it was a classic. Dracula. Or count dracula. However you pronounce it.

So would that make him a vampire?

I shook my head. No it couldn't be. Vampires definitely aren't real - that I know. I've read a whole lot of stories to know the setting and time that they would've lived in IF they were real.

That night when I went to bed, I couldn't shake the feeling that something was odd about that girl - Rima. She seemed so..secluded out of the conversation earlier. Why? Was she just not interested or did she have throat surgery? So many thoughts swarmed through my mind that night that I wasn't able to get any sleep. I stayed up for a few minutes and decided to take a few aspirins. After I took the pills, a few seconds had passed and in almost an instant, once my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

But I had a _nightmare_. About _vampires_. About **Shiki**...being a _vampire_.

* * *

**REVIEW.**

**I know it totally sucks, but I'm just soooooooooooo ecstatic about tomorrow! If you can guess what's so special about tomorrow, I'll send you a brand new car! ;) (and a case of cookies if you're lucky)**

**XXX**


	3. Chapter 3- Full moons and Newborns

**XXX**

** Hola!**

**I know the story's been sorta OOC, and I apologize for that. My minds been wandering lately, and I haven't been quite concentrating. But this chapter should be more in character. Lol. **

**R&R.**

**I do not own Naruto or Vampire Knight.**

**BTW: The Naruto characters will appear very soon. I'm just taking things slow. :) I know some of you were probably wondering why the heck there weren't any Naruto characters, so don't fret. They'll arrive soon.**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Full moons and Newborns_**

**_ Guns and Roses_**

_I ran. I didn't stop. I didn't turn around - I just ran. I could still hear his menacing growls. My legs were moving but my mind had stopped. But I wasn't tired. I was hardly breathing at all. Why couldn't I feel my heart pounding through my chest? Was I dead? Then this must be how death really is. But how did I die? I don't remember dieing._

_Because I wasn't dead._

_Taking a risky chance, I looked back but I didn't see him anymore. He was gone. So it was only a figment of my imagination. An illusion it would seem. When I turned back to look straight ahead, he appeared in front of me, and held me by my wrists. I tried not to look into his eyes, but somehow I was forced to._

_His eyes held much hunger and lust. I knew I was going to die - I just didn't want to believe it. His touch was ice cold, but once his lips touched my cheek - I was enhanced. I felt the warmth radiate from past his lips. I couldn't talk, nor move. My breathing became shallow. The cool air slipped past my blue lips._

_Was I going to die?_

_"Your blood.. I want to taste it.."_

_His warm tongue ran across my tensed jawline, down to my neck. I felt my body fall rigid when I felt his fangs sink into my neck. I tried to scream but it was densed. Nothing but a puff of smoke escaped my lips. My surroundings were nothing but a blur. My head began to spin. I felt like I was gonna fall through the ground any minute now. He grasped my wrists harder - I let out a strangled cry._

_"S-shiki-san.." I muttered hoarsely, a little surprised that I could speak at all._

_I clutched at his shirt helplessly, feeling my blood drain from my system._

_Why couldn't I fight back? Why am I so helpless? At this point, I don't know if I'm human or not. I couldn't feel my heart beat. My body felt cold. My mind was blank._

_Shiki - a vampire? Vampires aren't real. They couldn't be... Could they?_

_But he was cold as well. So what did that make him? A zombie? A ghost?_

_I felt his lips leave my neck. His bluish grey eyes pierced through my emerald green ones in a non less lustful way. I felt my head begin to slow._

_"You're a vampire.." I mumbled softly. His eyes softened slightly._

_He didn't answer. He just stared. But when he finally did answer, it wasn't what I would've ever thought he'd say._

_"Your blood isn't of a humans. Sakura, are you a vampire?"_

**PRESENT**

I rose up from the comforting feel of my pillows feeling a drop of sweat hit my wrist. My heart rate decreased slowly when I finally realized that it was all a dream. So... it was a dream? Is Shiki really a vampire?

My thoughts drifted back to the incident yesterday. He sucked the blood from my finger - why? Humans didn't drink someone else's blood just for the heck of it.

I looked down at my hands to find that they were soaked with blood. I felt my heart skip a beat.

Blood.

Lots and _lots_ of blood..

Why?

Where did it come from?

Why is it on my hands?

Whose blood is it?

Could it be...

Mines?

I dared to look to my left at leg and what I saw nearly gave me a heart attack. Two bite like marks appeared before my cream colored skin as blood slowly oozed from it.

I couldn't begin to form any words. I was shocked. Frightened, scared.

The knocking against my door faded to the back of my mind as I tried to wrap my head around all of this. They couldn't have been bite marks - but they looked like it.

My hands trembled.

My lips quivered.

My stomach churned.

My brain died.

My heart thumped un- un-rhythmically against my chest.

Realization hit me hard.

Could it have been me that had done this to myself?

I mentally shook my head. No, I won't believe it. I _refuse_ to. It has to be a dream. I tried pinching my arm but I didn't wake up. The blood still stained my trembling hands to earths end.

Kakaru busted through door, and narrowed his eyes in sight of my situation. He knew this would happen. It was one of the many things he feared.

He rushed to my side at unimaginable speed - a towel in hand. He took my hands and wiped them clean, and threw it into the hamper just outside my room in perfect aim.

My body wasn't responding as he shook my shoulders. I wanted to move, but I couldn't. It was like I was being controlled. I tried sending signals to my nervous system - but it didn't work.

After several minutes of trying to wake me up from my frightened state, he gently picked me up bridal style and carried me to my bathroom only a few inches from my closet, and sat me down on the toilet seat.

He began running a hot bath, pouring a large amount of body wash into the warm water. He stripped me of my shorts and sweater (it was super cold), and of course my bra and underwear. If I could've moved, I would've slapped the _shit_ out of him but there was no use and he knew it as well.

He then picked me up just as he had a few moments ago and softly sat me down into the bath water. I felt my cheeks turn a light pink from the warmth of water against my blood red skin.

He took a wash cloth from the cupboard, and dipped it into the water. He then began scrubbing the corners of my mouth and across my jawline. Might I add that it hurted like hell! I mean he was scrubbing like his life was on the line!

"Sakura. I know you probably cannot hear me at the moment, but there's something I have to tell you."

He was right. All I could see was his lips moving but no sound came out. Maybe I'm going delusional. Things like this doesn't happen in everyday life. Before I was expelled, my life was normal. Now here I am. Sitting in my own pool of blood. Drenched in fear of my own self.

Is it even possible to be afraid of your own self?

Even so, I was. Whether or not it can be done, I was scared of myself and what I could do. The possibilities of my death were endless, _timeless_ to say.

Kakaru's voice pierced my thoughts.

"- Yes they aren't real, but there are certain clans that still live on from the 18th century to today."

He poured a small portion of body wash into his hands and applied it over my breasts gently with a hint of pink appearing across his cheeks im the process.

"This isn't really easy for me to say but...our family is one of those clans that lived on."

My fimgers twitched. What was he getting at? Clans? What was he talking about?

"I know you're probably wondering why you were covered in your own blood, well...that's because tonight's a full moon. On full moons, newborns tend to have a quenching desire for blood. The cut you revieved by Shiki was in the process of healing and the scent of dried up blood still lingered and that's how you received so many bite marks on your arms and legs."

If I could've moved any part of my face, my mouth would've been gaped open. So he's saying that I had a thrist for blood and so I attacked _myself_ for blood? Maybe it's him that's going delusional. That made entirely no sense. It sounds like he's trying to say that I'm some kind of newborn or whatever and that I will sometimes have a taate for blood.

Okay, what's going on through that peanut sized brain of his?

He ringed the rag out, and set it aside. He then stood up and grabbed one of my spar towels from the rack. He threw it across his shoulder as he bent down and snaked an arm under my legs and an arm around the middle of my back. He picked me up, and sat me upright, keeping his arm around my waist as he took the towel from his shoulder and messily wrapped it around my water coated figure.

He led me back into the room, and sat me on the edge of the bed. He walked to the window, and opened it fully. The cool air hit me heavily causing my skin to shake. I felt goosebumps appear along both my arms. What was he problem!? Opening a window right after I just got out of the tub - what nerve.

"Has she begun already?"

"Hai Kaname-sama. I did my best to clean her up. She was soaked in blood when I arrived."

"That is to be expected. She is a newborn. They have no control of themselves as of yet. The rest will arrive any minute. It would be wise that she is covered up as much as possible."

"I'll find her something to wear-"

"No need. Ruka-san is bringing a Night Class uniform for her. Besides, it would make Sakura-san's life a little easier if she doesn't have to wait for weeks to get a uniform. Her size is a size too small and I'm quite sure they wouldn't have her size sent in until in weeks time."

"Yeah that does sound a little more easier than waiting for weeks just for a uniform."

"Aa."

"Kaname-sama?"

"Hm?"

"How long exactly does her faze last?"

"She should've returned to normal a few minutes ago. Has she moved in any kind of way since you've washed her?"

Kakaru thought for a moment.

"Her fingers may have twitched, but I'm not quite sure. Why?"

"If so, her faze may last a little longer than it is suppose to. When in shock, she cannot move at all. In order for her to keep from moving, there had to have been no interaction between you two. Were you talking to her Kakaru-san?"

"H-hai. I was telling her about the situation she's in. I don't like leaving my sister out of things. Especially when it involves her. I apologize Kaname-sama."

"Don't apologize. She will be fine."

I could hear them, but I couldn't turn to look at them. Faze? So I'm in some kind of _faze_? Is that why I can't move? This is crazy. Why should I believe anything those two were saying? I mean yeah I believe that _something_ had bitten me, but the question was...

_What_ bit me.

On the spur of the moment, I heard two other voices fill the room. Another gust of wind winged past my already shivering legs. I mentally sighed. Great, just great. Anymore out of the blue winds coming?

"Finally! I thought we'd never arrive on time!" A bright voice commented.

"We would've arrived sooner if you hadn't of had to eat so many times." A deeper voice replied.

"I can't resist beautiful ladies. Their blood is an exciting taste to feel, wouldn't you agree Kaname-sama?"

"Hn. Where are the others? Did they not travel with you?"

"No. Ruka-san did not want to be bothered by Aidou-san, so she and Ichijo-san went alone."

"She loves me. She's just too shy to admit it." The same genial voice, now known as "Aidou", said in self-abnegation.

"If she really _loved_ you then why do you think she never talks to you or wants anything to do with you? That sure sounds like _love_ to me." The one with the deep voice replied sarcastically.

Aidou huffed. "Whatever. I have plenty of girls that are dying to get a glimpse of me. She's one out of a million my friend."

'**Conceded much?**' I thought to myself.

"Even though we both know that our loved one will never so much as look our way, we can't erase that small something within us that continues to hope in vain."

"Geez Kain-san, that was soooooooooo chessy! Though I've never heard you speak like that before."

The one named "Kain" sweatdropped.

"Of course you haven't."

For the third time that day, another puff of wind breezed along my calfs causing a shaky breath to escape my nearly chaped lips.

Wait, I can breath..willingly? Yes! Finally! Now what else am I able to do?

I tried wiggling my toes - fail. I tried blinking (willingly of course) - yes! I tried swallowing - yes! Then finally, I tried to form some kind of words. At the moment it didn't matter what kind just any would do.

.

.

.

.

.

YES!

"K-kakaru?" I muttered groggily, as if I was eating glass.

At the sound of his name, he quickly turned around and rushed to my side. He took my hands in his.

"Sakura?"

"M-my throat h-hurts s-so bad." I managed to say without letting out a painful cry. He nodded firmly, and left out the room and came back at such haste speed. If you as so much have blinked you would've never known that he left that spot.

I took the glass of water and drowned it. I sighed and handed the glass back to him feeling the cool liquid run down my now smooth throat.

"Ruka! You're here! What took you so long?" Aidou said.

"None of your concern. I was in need of a quick drink. Now stop pestering me about nonsence. You don't see Kaname-sama asking stupid questions, how about you follow suit?" The pale brown haired girl replied sourly, holding a folded up uniform in her hands.

"You're so mean Ruka! Maybe that's why you can never get a boyfrie-"

Before he could finish that sentence, I heard a thump against someone's head repeatedly.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ruka! Are you trying to kill me?!"

"Maybe, maybe not. Depends on if you keep on talking or not."

Aidou didn't say anything else.

Okay, I'm about to explode. If another fucking rush of wind ever so as slightly touches me I'm killing everyone in sight. This one doesn't count so whoever this is better be thanking the heavens because their life has just been saved.

"We apologize. It has just begun to rain. Your scents were much difficult to pick up but we managed."

I knew that voice. Shiki?

"Yes, the journey here was not pleasant. We apologize once more Kaname-sama." A light clear voice added.

"That is fine. We must make this process quick. Even if its raining, the full moon stays until dawn. We must hurry."

I didn't know what he was talking about or really to whom but as soon as they appeared in front of me...I sorta had the idea that it was me that they were here for.

_Damn_.

* * *

**REVIEW.**

**Let me know if I should continue. ^^**


	4. Chapter 4- The Pureblood and The Newborn

**Ohayo or Konbawa! (I think I spelled that right?)**

**AnTways! I apologize for my long departure! So much has been going on around this camp that I almost forgot about this story! (psst not really, I luv u guys and the story)**

**But I hope you can forgive me. :)**

**Before you read on down, there's something important that I have to mention...THIS CHAPTER SUCKS AND HAS A LOT OF FLUFF BETWEEN **** AND SAKURA. Just saying.**

**I don't usually write a whole lot of mushy gushy love stories or even chapters so my skills in that may be a little sloppy. He..he..**

**But enjoy it nevertheless! **

**I do not own Vampire Knight nor Naruto.**

**_P.S. Naruto characters shall appear in the next chapter! Expect a lot of Naruto- awesomeness! ^^ And some Sasuke jealousy. *wink wink*_**

**_Sorry about changing the title. What I put the first time was a little too long so...yea. Just to let you know...enjoy the story.. :)_**

* * *

**_Chapter 4: The Pureblood and The Newborn_**

**_ Guns and Roses_**

In my provision, they all looked intimidating, but really it depends on how you look at it. Like say you're super scawny and fears every little thing that comes your way. Thats how you become someone's bitch - basically. I don't wanna put it that way, but that's the only way I can explain it.

But anyway, not saying that I'm that person, but I do sorta have a weakness when someone towers over me in a weird menacing way. I think anyone would be a little creeped out, so I don't think I'm that abnormal.

I don't think?...

"Nii-san, I didn't know we were having a gathering. How come I wasn't invited?" I asked, half-jokingly to Kakaru.

"Is your hair naturally pink? Or did you dye it?" The blonde blued eyed guy asked, curious. I mentally sighed. It was only a matter of time before someone would've asked me that. Not shocking as you can see.

"Yes. Yes it is. Anything _else_ personal you want to know?" I replied back irritablely.

He blinked and mumbled a quiet "_no_" and ducked behind the faded brown haired girl in front of him.

Abruptly, a tall brown haired guy walked up in front of the two, and genuinely smiled. At least he doesn't look like an idiot.

"Hello Sakura-san. My name is Kaname Kuran, but call me Kaname," He took my hand and placed a small kiss on my smooth skin,"I deeply apologize for Aidou's interjections. I hope he did not scare you."

I wanted to just laugh my ass off. Was he seriously apologizing for someone else's mistake? Yes I call someone asking if my hair is naturally pink a mistake. Always have, still will.

Who was this guy? He must be a real pain in the ass if he apologizes for other people's misconceptions. What a stick in the mud.

But there was one thing that caught my eye. His smile. It was so - how can I put it - enticing. It was brutally infectious. Like a bad disease that you try so hard to get rid of but can't because it could help in somewhat way. That's how his smile was. Mesmerizingly beautiful yet still deadly.

"Sakura-san? Is everything alright?"

I shook my head coming back to the present. Oh, he was talking to me. Hm. Guess I was so entranced that I hadn't noticed. Damn I got problems.

I blushed when I saw him smirk. Such a sinful act, yet so alluring. Damn this guy. Just telling by the way he looks and acts he must have a girlfriend.

Before my brain could register what I was about to say, I simply blurted out,

"Are you single?"

The room got awfully quiet, like it was noisy anyway, but everything just stopped moving and making any kind of noise. The air became so thick and heavy that I felt uneasy about breathing. I felt as if breathing was becoming harder and harder every second. He then spoke, his cheeks tinted pink. It was barely noticeable and if I wasn't analyzing him like I was, I wouldn't have saw it. It quickly disappeared when the guy once mentioned "_Aidou_" stepped up **EVEN** closer, if possible, and intervened.

"Oh so you like brunettes huh? Well about you tell me your _blood_ type and we can call it even."

The etiolated brown haired girl's eye twitched and took him into a chokehold, while he pleaded for oxygen. Again, I mentally sighed. Complete. **Idiots**.

"It's okay. It sorta happens to me all the time, so you kinda get use to it y'know." I said shrugging my shoulders. Kaname smiled slightly, but was mentally sighing. His idiots.

"So why are there random people in my room again?" I asked, turning to Kakaru who had a look of amusement and...distortment?

He rubbed his neck nervously. "Well, there's actually something that I have to tell you before I can properly answer that question."

I eyed him carefully. "What'd you mean?"

Kakaru coughed slightly, and sighed. "Well the thing is... you're sorta, maybe, could be, but is... a vampire."

Again, the room became uneasily silent. Damn that silence.

"_Nani_!?"

Some flinched, some were unaffected. Actually it was sorta suprising to see Aidou being so quiet. Just telling by the way he came in, he kind of reminds me of my two idiotic friends that use to live here. They moved some months ago, but of course, we still keep in contact. He's actually a mixture of both. His stupid outbursts, the blonde hair and blue eyes don't really help either, and his constant flirting.

I know. Sasuke flirting? Yeah well, last year was when it all started and let me ya. I took advantage of that. We had almost every class together, so he would sometimes walk me to class and even kiss my cheek IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE CLASS. Trust me, my face was beet red. Like, hell red. No joke.

But in the end we decided to stay friends. I mean, I'm not saying he wasnt good enough, I just saw him more of a brother than anything. We'd hug, play fight, sometimes braid each others hair (he didn't like it), and make prank phone calls.

They're the bestest friends I've ever had, and when they told me they were moving, I literally cried. They were my brothers. Brothers are suppose to protect their little sister - but - I protected them. No one dared to mess with them - except the fact that Sasuke wasn't on their hit list due to his little fanclub - and now I can't.

Everyday do I worry about their well-being. Even if they call to tell me they're alright, I still get worried. I know one day one of us will die, but in all honesty, I hope I go first. Because...

I won't be able to cope knowing the fact that one of **THEM** had to go first.

I felt a splur of tears flood my vision. Everything looked blurry and wavy, and the pounding in my head was instantly increasing. I let out a cry of pain. I could feel my teeth aching, and my insides turning. Another slip of pain escaped my lips.

"Kaname-sama, is she-"

"She's fine. Don't walk any closer. She won't be able to contain herself once she has you in her hold."

Kakaru bit his lip, and quietly watched his sister as her face suddenly twisted with pain. Her hands clutched at both sides of her head in utter agony. He couldn't imagine how much pain she was in. Of course he went through the same exact thing but he could hardly remember the transformation. It was blurry. All he could recall was being in extreme excruciating internal pain.

I felt as if my insides were turning inside out. Like all of my organs and blood cells were tearing apart. My vision began to get blurry and the only thing I saw before darkness clouded my vision was Kakaru's worried look.

* * *

_Normal POV_

"Is she okay?"

"She's breathing so she's fine." An irritated feminine voice replied.

"Adiou, Ruka, go help Kakaru set up the living room. She will be awakening soon."

"Hai, Kaname-sama." They both said in unison, and left shutting the door quietly behind them.

Kaname sat beside the sleeping pinkette, as a smile slowly made its way across his delicate features. They were the only two in the room, and he was very thankful. The others could keep up a lot of racket, and might wake her up before her original time.

Sakura mumbled something inaudible, and turned on her side facing Kaname. Her cheeks were a light pink due to her body's scorching temperature.

He raised a hand to her cheek, and caressed the bright soft flesh. Her features had changed quite drastically, but if you looked hard enough you would still see a little touch of Sakura in there.

Her pink hair was now a color in between red and pink. The length of it was spontaneously long. It was fanned out across the plush pillows in a daring way. It made you want to lay upon it and feel how soft it was. The color of her hair was like a darkened yet mixed pink. It was hard to tell due to the moonlight being the only source of light in the room.

Her eyes were then a emerald green but now a crimson red. They held so much pain and confusion that he hardly was able to watch. In the process of her transformation, he still kept his emotionless face, but on the inside he was slowly tearing apart.

It's been awhile since someone could make him feel such a way. Yuuki was one of them, but his lover in the past was the first woman to ever make him feel like a man. In more ways than one. She was defintely special, and he hasn't forgotten her ever since then.

But this woman. Sakura haruno. A very odd girl, but very fascinating. She urked him at the most, but he was entranced with her personality. How can someone get so upset then all happy the next? It honestly gave him a headache but there wasn't anything he could do about it.

It fascinated him because for someone to change their personalities so much at a time, it was truly a remakable sight to witness.

She _was_ going to be at Cross Academy for awhile so there was no reason to complain when his problems were just gonna pile up on him. He inwardly sighed. So much work to do in so little time.

Kaname was pulled out of his thoughts by a small mumuring and a head on his lap. He smiled. Oddly, she reminded him of Yuuki when she was a little girl.

_Yuuki_..

It was painful thinking about her. He was saddened that she didn't remember anything. How fast has time flew by. He sighed outwardly. He didn't have a clue of how to make her remember so letting her recollect her past memories on her own seemed like the best route to go.

"...mmm...Kaname..."

He looked down at the sleeping girl with curousity strunged in his eyes. Was she sleep-talking? And why did she say his name? Was she dreaming about him?

"Please...don't leave me..._please_.."

Kaname held her closer to him, and instinctively moved a loose strand of hair away from her bright gentle face.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. It captured his attention to a point of almost forgeting to breathe. Then something preoccupied his mind. How do you forget to breathe? That's the first thing someone does, so how could he have forgotten? He felt a source of pain at his heart.

_Longing_.

She mumbled his name once more before snuggling into his chest even more, her neck fully exposed.

Ruka had changed her into her uniform earlier, so at least she wasn't going to walk around half naked. What a riot that would've been.

His teeth ached. His mouth was watering. Desiring to taste her blood. Never in his lifetime did he desire something so much as to lose control of himself. For _Purebloods_, it was unheard of.

Kaname bit his tongue in heap of hoping to demolish that quench. It was foolish of his body to want something from a mere vampire, **not** a Pureblood, and want to drink her dry. Again, it was unheard of.

Sakura rolled onto her back, as her neck was tilted to the side. A perfect angle for him to-

He clenched his teeth.

What's coming over him? Why was he thinking about doing those things? Wasn't it bad enough that the curve of her _breasts_ was all exposed for him?

"Oh...oh kaname...mmm..."

He mentally sighed. This girl...was something special.

Her eyes began to flutter open, as her hands loosened their grip on his uniform.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Thank god! My vision's coming back. Took it long enough.

I opened my eyes and saw nothing but a pair of brown orbs gazing down at me thoughtfully. I blushed under his intimidating stare.

Dear Kami, what have I done to you? Yeah I know I've swore and all but still! If this is how you repay me...**THEN I LOVE YOU MORE THAN DANGO**!

"I see you're awake."

"I see you're staring." I replied, still blushing. He chuckled and planted a soft kiss to my forehead.

"I wasn't staring. It was more like - gawking."

I laughed, and chewed on my bottom lip. Why does this guy have to be so sexy? Couldn't it have been my idiot of a brother I could've woken up to?

"Where are the others?"

"Aa, downstairs. They're setting up for your arrival."

I poked my lip out in confusion. He chuckled again.

"What's so funny?"

"You're pouting. It's cute."

I giggled, and turned my gaze to the moon behind him. Wait a minute..?

"Um, Kaname-sama, -"

"Please, call me Kaname. It sounds too formal coming from a beautiful girl such as yourself."

**DAMNIT**!

I giggled nervously.

"Okay, Kaname then. Um, why am I in your lap?"

"Oh, you fell on it so I didn't want to wake up so I let you sleep there."

I blushed. God_DAMNIT_! What is he trying to do?! Give me a _heartattack_ for crying out loud!?

His brown eyes peirced through my emerald green ones (she doesn't know her eyes are red yet), and I felt like I was gonna melt any second.

"Is there something wrong?"

I quickly looked away and blushed for the upteenth time. "Nani? No, not at all."

Boy was I lying.

"Are you ready to go?"

I looked back up at him confused.

"Huh? Oh! Hai! Sorry, my mind was just wandering.."

When did I become so soft?

_When Shiki was giving you a finger job._

I almost squealed at the top of my lungs.

**I haven't talked to you in a long time! Where exactly have you been!?**

_In brain vacation._

**Is that even possible.**

_I don't know, but you'd better pay attention. Sexy's talking to you._

**NANI?! SEXY!?**

I slipped back into the conversation only to find his arm around my waist while his other arm was busy caressing my cheek. My cheeks heated up fiercely. I also noticed that we were standing up. When did we...?

His eyes softened at the warmth from my cheeks.

"- so don't worry about being scared. You'll come to understand the methods of being a vampire."

I blinked and simply nodded. I didn't know what the hell he was talking about, I was just falling deeper and deeper into those same dark pools that have always kept me in a trance. (she's only known him since a few hours now lol) How in the hell do I always get so lost in this guy's eyes?

"You ready?" He asked me again, except this time I was listening. Well, half listening anyway. _Inner_...

"Hai."

* * *

**A/N: Phew! Fourth chappie down! I will TOTALLY make sure the next chapter doesn't suck as much since there isn't gonna be as much fluff as there was in this chapter. Lol.**

**REVIEW!**

**- G* Dragon -**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey hey people!**_

_**So I was reading some of the reviews and I noticed one of them talking about Kaname being out of character and that makes me realize that I should keep all the characters in character. It just doesn't sit right with me knowing that my readers are seeing the characters aren't in their original characters.**_

_**So! The story shall be postponed until I find a Beta for this story or until I learn all of the VK personalities. **_

**_I know. It's stupid to start a story without not knowing the character inside and out, but you should know me by now. (maybe not) I'm not a person of many smarticles and that really brings down my IQ, so...yep._**

**_But if you're like crying anime tears right now or is just plain seething, then gomen. I didn't naturally plan on this happening, I'm just a natural perfectionist, and I want this story to be LEGENDARY. O.O_**

**_ So, I apologize and I should continuing the story shortly. (maybe in like a few weeks, months, years etc. LOL. Definitely not years. I love you guys too much to make you wait that long)_**

**_Oh! To the awesome reviewer that led me to this decision, ARIGATOU. I totally appreciate your honesty (even if you didn't mean to say it like that or in any way). _**

**_Ja ne for now my lovely readers. \(^_^)/_**


	6. Chapter 6- One Surprising Ceremony

**I'm back!**

**I finally found someone that is willing to help me with the story, and I'm soooooooooooo happy! (Thanks ChErRyBlOsSoM274! You're totally awesome! :) )**

**This chapter is a little bit longer, and that's a treat for all of you guys that waited oh so patiently for my return. ^^**

**Fortunately this chapter doesn't suck as much as the last one did since it focuses on. . . Well that's a secret. But mainly, it's a good chapter. ^~^**

**I do not own Naruto or Vampire Knight.**

**Nothing much else to say so...enjoy and Review!**

**Oh! Before I forget, the unknown voice (sakura's vampire half) is in this font: - _Blah blah blah. -_**

**_Sakura's Inner: - _Blah blah blah -**

**Anyways! Enjoy the chapter! :D**

* * *

_******Chapter 6: One Surprising Ceremony**_

_******Guns and Roses**_

While walking down the hallway, I was contemplating on how did I get this uniform on and who exactly put it on me. I mean, it would've been kinda _appropriate _if someone could've woken me up and let _me_ change into the uniform my own self. But I have a strange feeling that it wasn't one of the guys so freaking out wouldn't be appropriate.

But what I do have a problem with is why in the heck is the skirt so short! It goes way above my knees that its not even funny! That's the one thing I can't stand! **SKIRTS**. A red ribbon brought the whole uniform out, and that's practically all that impressed me.

But I still don't understand. Why is the skirt so **FUCKING** short?! And why is it white? I mean, it makes you stand out from everyone else. I just hope I'm not the only one 'in' white.

A deep sigh slipped past my lips. Like I said, boarding schools? Not my thing.

I looked down at my uniform and frowned. White really isn't my color, and what's up with the socks? Oh gosh. This better be one heck of a school because otherwise I will have to go sakura style.

Kaname looked down at me since he _is _like 6 feet and something, and smiled. I returned it, and quickly looked away blushing. My hair swiveled onto my shoulders and that's when I almost freaked out. I stopped walking causing him to stop as well.

I took a strand of my hair, and twisted it between my fingers. What. The. **Hell**?My hair - it's different. I know I'm not going colorblind. It's a strange reddish pink. It's like someone took a bucket of red paint and a bucket of pink paint, and mixed it together then applied it all over my hair. It didn't really bother me as much, but what got me so confused is how.

Someone's hair just doesn't turn different colors for no reason. Something's going on, and it doesn't smell too good.

Kaname took one of my hands into his, and brought me close enough so that his lips were close enough to whisper in my ear.

"You will understand it more when we meet the others. Please Sakura, be patient. After all, you are a newborn, and they don't usually quite understand themselves right after their transformation."

I merely nodded, and tried moving out of his grasp, but my body wouldn't let me. It's like he had a power to keep me still while he did whatever he wanted with me. Like I'm his puppet and he's the master. It scared me to say to the least, but what could I do about it? He had the power to control me and I didn't. A big difference.

"Let us continue. We don't want to keep the others waiting any longer."

He backed away, and kept my hand in his, and just like that, I was walking on my own again. I sighed mentally this time. All of this still isn't making any sense to me but I guess it will when we get down there.

I hope.

* * *

**XXX**

** Normal POV**

When Sakura and Kaname made it down the stairs, the rest were all circled around the living room coffee table, but Sakura couldn't quite pinpoint what it was they were crowded around. Kaname guided her to the group, and released her hand to take his spot beside Kakaru and Ruka.

Sakura hesitantly stood in front of the coffee table in complete confusion. What was she suppose to do? On it was two ancient like cups like the ones greeks once used, and a vile of blood red substance.

Sakura tried racking her brain of the correct word of the cups but she couldn't seem to find it anywhere in her memories. She knew she should've been listening in history class.

Before she was going to ask Kaname of what she was to do, a knock interrupted the silence.

Kakaru opened it and revealed two teens no older than Sakura but old enough to be the same age as Kakaru. The blonde haired one had a huge smile on his face while the raven haired guy beside him had an emotionless expression.

They appeared to sport the same uniform the guys wore so they must go to Cross Academy as well.

Sakura rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't going blind. Her eyes were about to literally pop right out of her head.

_Naruto_?

_Sasuke_?

As if hearing their names being called, they both looked her way. She instantly ran to them and instantly pulled them into a hug.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto-kun! What're you two doing here?!" She asked, unable to hide her smile.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her, and smiled.

"We're going to Cross Academy now! Isn't that great Sakura-chan?"

Sakura nodded, still dazed about the fact that her best friend's were attending the same exact school she was going to attend.

Sakura pulled away, and turned to Sasuke. He smirked and took his hands from his pockets and pulled her to him. She relaxed in his touch.

"I missed you Sakura. _We _missed you." He whispered. Sasuke knew how cheesy he sounded, but at that point, seeing his best friend/secret crush again, he could careless about how anything he said came out.

Sakura smiled and blushed. Even though they're best friends, she still wasn't so use to his touches or his alluring words. That was something she couldn't get use to.

"I missed you guys too." Sakura whispered back.

They pulled apart, while Kakaru gave her a questioning look. She gave him a I'll-tell-you-later look.

"Wow Sakura-chan! Your house hasn't changed at all! Hey! There's that mustard stain that I squirted some months ago!" Naruto exclaimed rather loudly, earning a knock to the head by Sasuke and Sakura.

"Baka! You're too loud! Quiet down!"

"Dobe."

Naruto rubbed his head and smiled wide.

"Just like old times, huh Sakura-chan?"

Sakura giggled and smiled.

"Yep, just like old times."

"Hn. So are we gonna start or what?" Sasuke asked Kakaru who nodded his head in agreement.

"Oh, yeah almost forgot."

Sakura looked between the two in confusion.

"Oh yeah, so what's this all about?"

Kakaru rubbed his neck. A bad habit he had inherited from their mother.

"Oh, well you see, it's a traditional Vampire gathering for newborns. It's when they finally become a full fledged vampire."

Sakura pondered and pondered until it finally slapped her in the face. She was a vampire! Well, technically a newborn but damn near a vampire! How?! When?! Where?!

That's when she was slapped again, but this time by her inner.

'**Duh, don't you remember what Kakaru-nii-san said?**' Inner questioned, as if stating the obvious. For Sakura, it wasn't that simple.

_Well bits and pieces but what about it?_

'**Damn, Kaname must've erased part of your memory. Well while Kakaru was washing you, he was talking about how newborns like you will have a quenching thirst for blood and how you bit yourself for blood, but he was hiding some of the truth from you.**'

Sakura raised a questioning eyebrow.

_What're you talking about?_

'**Okay, let me explain. The Haruno family, as he already had mentioned, is one of the few clans that still live on til this day. And since he was born first, his transformation arrived a little earlier than yours did. I know you probably believe that vampires aren't real but they are and you're one of them Sakura.**

**In fact, everyone in the room is a vampire. Yes, even Kakaru.**'

Sakura stood motionless, hardly able to keep breathing.

Inner had to have been lying. There was no way that vampires were real. Stuff like that just didn't happen on a daily basis. It just didn't.

Sakura wanted to just go back up to her room, lay down, and go to sleep and wake up tomorrow and hope that this was all a dream. How was someone to believe that they were a vampire? It was seriously hard to believe. Especially since they've been a 'human' for so long.

"Sakura-chan, you okay?" Naruto asked, worriedly.

Nope. Vampires just don't exist. They don't. All that stuff about fangs, external beauty, drinking people's blood. . .it wasn't real! It couldn't be!

By now, Naruto was in front of Sakura shaking her shoulders, but she was having a battle against herself.

'_**Sakura, I can assure you, vampires do exist.**_' An unknown voice said.

_Eh? Who're you?_

'_**I am your vampire half. But never mind that, for I do not have long to speak. Please believe me when I say this because the choice is yours. In this time period, vampires are looked down as a myth, but I can clearly tell you that they are not. Sad to say, but some of your friends that you hung out with at school - yeah you know Ino? She's one as well. And your other two best friends, Hinata and Tenten, yes their vampires also. Naruto and Sasuke are indeed also vampires as well. They did not want you freaking out, so they kept the secret amongst themselves.**_

_**Your elder brother, Kakaru, as you already have been told is a vampire and knew that you were a fledgling before you were aware of it. Your parents also are vampires, but your father is a Pureblood, and since he married your mother and had children, the consequences were most troubling.**_'

_But I don't understand. Why me? Why does everything have to be put onto me?_

'_**That I cannot answer. Just remember that you're Sakura Haruno, one of the most powerfulest vampires in history. Kakaru was the lucky one fortunately.**_'

_How's that?_

'**_Unlike you, he is a regular vampire. But you my dear are a Pureblood._**'

_What's the difference between a regular vampire and a Pureblood?_

'_**Purebloods, very rare, have strange powers unique to purebloods, such as being able to turn humans they bite into Level D vampires. Nobles, quite rare, most of the vampires at Cross Academy are nobles. They have powers too, but not as strong as the purebloods. Regular vampires, level C, the most common type. Level D vampires, which used to be humans, were bitten by a pureblood just recently and haven't turned into a Level E yet.**_

_**Level E's, ex-humans who can't control their thirst for blood. They attack humans and are hunted down by vampire hunters and other vampires, who see them as animals. All Level D's eventually become Level E.**_'

_Okay, I think I'm getting the understanding of all of this. So, what you're saying is is that I'm a Pureblood?_

'**_Yes, basically. But you must remember. There are very few Purebloods that are still among the living. Level E's are becoming more of a problem than usual. That is why you must help protect the school from any harm._**'

_Wait, I don't understand what you're talking about. So I'm suppose help keep the humans at the school safe from level E vampires? Again, why me?_

'_**I am terribly sorry mistress but I must be going. My time has come short, so I must take my leave. I will return when you are a full fledged vampire, which will be here in a moment. Bye Miss Haruno.'**_

_Wait! I still have a lot of questions to ask! Don't go!_

'_**We wil meet again, soon.**_'

Naruto glanced at Sasuke, who which gave him an annoyed look in return, yet worry was there.

Sakura blinked and sent Naruto a confused look. When he noticed that she was acknowledging him again, he pulled her into one of his bone crushing hugs.

"Ack! N-naruto! I. . . can't breathe!" Sakura exclaimed trying to push him away, only getting squeezed even harder.

Sakura didn't want to do it, but he was forcing it on himself. She used her knee to kick him in the stomach and when his grip loosened, she pushed him off.

"Ow! Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined, rubbing his stomach.

"You know I don't like being touched when surprised." She grumbled.

Kakaru cleared his throat which caught the attention of the two vampire teens.

"I think the ceremony needs to begin. It's almost 12 o'clock." He said.

Kaname nodded in agreement.

"Yes, time is of the essence Sakura."

She stuck her tongue out at her brother, which earned her another hug. Kakaru bent down to her ear and whispered.

"If you don't want that tongue punished, then you better think twice on sticking it out again."

Sakura blushed, and bit her lip.

"Pervert. . ." She mumbled when he let her go.

Yet inside, she was more confused than ever. Why did he just say that? For kami sake, he was her brother! Her brother! It was just plain wrong!

"Actually, I don't exactly know what to do so. . .yeah. I don't really know how this thing works."

"Did you have a talk with your vampire self?" Kaname asked her.

She nodded.

"Yep."

"Then you should know what to do. Afterall, we Purebloods are quite smarter than normal vampires."

Aidou huffed. Ruka sent him a murderous look before shushing him and saying something about how when Kaname was speaking, he shouldn't talk.

Sakura walked back up to the coffee table, slong with Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakaru following closely behind.

Sakura steadily picked up the silver bat-like designed goblet, and the vile that laid beside it.

By then, she was going off on her common sense because in truth she didn't have a clue of what to do.

She poured the red liquid into the empty goblet, and sat the now empty vile onto the table.

"Um, so I guess I'm suppose to say something before drinking this. . .?" Sakura said cautiously, not having a clue what to say.

Shiki shook his head, and whispered something into Aidou ear. Sakura gave the two vampires a weird and questioning look while they smiled.

She knew something fishy was going on, but what was the question. After Shiki was finished saying whatever he needed to say, Aidou came strolling over to Sakura and bluntly said,

"With your premission, would you mind me tasting your blood?" He asked, having a serious look on his face.

Sakura thought that Shiki had set this all up just to 'taste' her blood, but by telling the serious looks on everyone's face, it must've been apart of the ceremony.

Sakura nodded uneasily, still not sure on letting someone bite her neck out of the blue.

He faintly smiled, and titled her head enough to get a good insight of the spot he was planning right from the beginning on biting. After waiting until her nervous breathing had slowed, he sunk his teeth into her soft flesh causing a gasp to erupt past her cherry flavored lips.

A sharp pain slowly spreaded across her neck. like a lava flow. Her heart beat thrummed like a humming bird, an unnatural pace for her heart, surely?

And then it stopped. All pain faded from her body, her heart returning to normal.

She breathed a sigh of relief, but then her head exploded.

Literally.

She couldn't see anything, because there was a red curtain behind her eyes. Sakura was blinded by pain, venomous bile rising in her throat. She breathed faster, desperate to take in some air but every breath burned. She gripped her head with her numbed hands, desperately trying to quell the inferno in her brain. Sakura would've tore her own brain out if she had to. Her hands flew to heart. It was so cold. Cold froze her heart. Cold gripped it and squeezed at it. Cold cold cold.

And then it stopped.

Her heart just stopped.

She was dead.

Aidou pulled away from her slowly, blood staining his lips. Her blood.

He licked it away, giving her a small smile before walking back beside Shiki leaving her to feel light-headed.

She raised her hand to her neck, but nothing was there. Ruka handed her a small portable mirror, as if reading her mind. Sakura took it and directed it to her neck and almost dropped the mirror in surprise.

A cross like symbol with a star enclosed around it (_something sorta similar to what Zero has_) was tattooed right at the spot where Aidou had bit her at. It looked really noticeable, but that's not what fazed her as much.

Being a Pureblood vampire did.

She wasn't human anymore. Well it wasn't like she was from the beginning but now it was offical.

Sakura. . . . was a vampire.

She raised the mirror to her face, and silently gasped. Her features were incredibly beautiful. Her full eyelashes fluttered nervously, as her plush pink lips were slightly parted. Her eyes were now a crimson red instead of their usual emerald green.

It frightened her, but she didn't have a choice as of now. She was who she was, and to put it plain and simple, she was going to be this way forever. For eternity.

Sakura sat the mirror on the table, raised the goblet with a slight smile.

"I, Sakura Haruno, will take the responsibility of keeping Cross Academy safe from all level E vampires. I'm glad that I'm a vampire, and that I've been chosen to such a high task. Arigatou, Kaname."

She flashed him a quick smile before drinking down the liquid. The red substance glided down her throat, and she finally figured out what the red liquid was. She wanted more.

It belonged to a level E's, but strangely, her taste for blood was satisfied. Just a drop of the level E's blood could satisfy her longer than any other vampire would. Whosever it was, she wanted more of it.

She _desired _it.

This wasn't the same Sakura everyone came to know then, she was different. From her looks to her behavior. She wasn't a target that everyone could throw darts at anymore.

Sakura was. . . . a vampire. A Pureblood.

A Pureblood that every vampire wanted to be theirs.

She was the shiny new toy, and they were the toy-seekers that demanded to play with her for their own enjoyment.

For their own satisfaction.

And oddly enough. . . . . . . .

Kaname was one of them.

* * *

**Ooo, surprising wasn't it? (No) Well it was to me, and I'm the one who wrote it. Lol.**

_**Don't forget to review! And thank you for reading! I seriously didn't think this story would get as much attention as I thought, so ARIGATOU my lovely readers!**_

_**Keep Naruto- ing it up! :)**_

_**- X LoveisComplicated X - **_


	7. Chapter 7- Bloodthirsty

**A/N: I want to take a moment out of life to say thank you to my reviewers. You guys are too sweet. But it's not just about reviews, it's about you guys opinions. I'm not the one reading it, you guys are. I want to know of y'alls thoughts about the story and it's chapters. And it can even be about criticism. Trust me, I need it. This is my first time actually doing a multi chaptered story that I ACTUALLY enjoy doing. **  
**But in other words, I appreciate the reviews and follows as well as favs. You guys are epic. :)**

**Now, if this story isn't making any sense to you, then read this chapter because all of it will be coming to together. Much like a puzzle as if to say. haha. Or you could just pm me and I'll tell you lol. No biggie.**

**But anywho!**

**I totally love my beta, er, friend that helps me with this story! SHE'S TOTALLY EPIC! I will always give her credit on each chapter because she gives me ideas and whatnot and that's what makes her so epic. :D**

**Btw, check out her story: Return Of The Vampire Cherry Blossom Hime. IT'S TOTALLY EPIC SO READ IT. please?. . . .**

**And no she did not ask me to put this in here, I did it willingly because she's an awesome helper. :)**

**In case you forgot:**

**_Vampire half talking_****.**

**Inner talking.**

_Sakura thinking._

**Oh, one more thing. From here on out, this will be in Normal POV. I just don't really like writing in Sakura's point of view so it's going to be normal again. (yay)**

**And now, the chapter shall begin!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Vampire Knight.**

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Bloodthirsty**_

_** Guns and Roses**_

The next day, Sasuke and Naruto left to go back to Okanowa to get the rest of their things, so Aidou suggested that they show Sakura the school, and let her meet chairman cross so she wouldn't have to do it on Monday. Internally Sakura was kind of excited. She had looked up pictures of the school, and she found it quite the sight. The school grounds were huge. There was first the main gates that you would go through, and once inside, you'll see the main building. Which is where the classes were held.

Past the main building is the dorm gates. The Day Class's dorm gates were on the left, and the Night Class's dorm gates were on the right. Then, past that is the dorms. Mainly where they reside in from time to time. But when Cross Academy is closed, some Night Class students leave to visit their families.

But all in all, the place was huge. There were the gardens which were on the left of the main building, and the Day Class teacher's dorm was on the Day Class dorm's left. The Night Class dorm's teachers resided on the right of the Night Class Dorms.

It was confusing, but she only cared about the fact that the school was **HUGE**. But the architecture of it all gathered her attention. It was beautiful. It looked something right out of England's Finest magazine. It was like she was taking a tour of England's most striking buildings. It was spontaneously magnificent. She hadn't seen anything like it ever in her life.

When Kakaru enrolled in Cross Academy, she was so sad that she regected her mother's offer of her going to see the school. But at that moment, she completely regretted it.

As the car drove closer to the main gate of Cross Academy, she got an insight of the main building's faded brown walls. It looked to be something out of a fairytale. Much like a castle. It was outstanding.

"Liking it already?" Kakaru's voice said close to her ear, marvelling the sight of his sister's impressed expression.

She scoffed, and shook her head in disbelief.

"Liking it? Kakaru, I'm loving it. It's so beautiful. Like something out of an England magazine. This is unreal. I guess I should've came with you and mom. I didn't know what I was missing out on, eh?" Sakura replied, giving her brother a smile in return.

"This school is pretty massive, but once you get use to it you'll know every single room, teacher's name, and color of the place. I know I have." He said, reassuringly.

Sakura turned back to the window, and got a glimpse of the main building's front view before the car stopped causing her forehead to come in contact with the steel clear glass. She groaned, and rubbed her forehead.

She turned to her left to see Kakaru chuckling.

"That forehead of yours will be the death of you one day. But I can't say anything either because when I first saw Cross Academy, I was all over the window trying to get a better view of it."

Sakura giggled, and turned back to the window. She knew she was going to love it there, but for some odd reason, she had her doubts.

Her duties of being a Pureblood vampire was apalling. She vowed to protect Cross Academy from harm, but she felt like she couldn't do squat. She didn't know how to use her powers, if she had any. Being a vampire was foreign to her. She didn't know if her walk was different, or if she had some kind of special ability to do something like Kaname could. From what Aidou had told her, he could move things with his mind and such. And to her that was pretty cool. But what was not cool was that she had no idea of how to use her powers. Could _she_ move objects with her mind? Does she have a particular form she would go into if needed? What exactly were her powers? And what could they do?

'_Tch, probably nothing as awesome as Kaname's._' She thought to herself, scoffing out loud.

Kakaru gave her a concerned look, but she just waved it off smiling nervously.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking of something."

Kakaru smiled, then chuckled.

"You're one hilarious sister. You know that right?"

Sakura giggled.

"So I've been told." She said, giving him a playful wink.

Her door opened, and a smiling Ichijo reached his hand out to her. She took it, and thanked him. He whispered lowly in her ear, and her cheeks turned a light rosy red. Kakaru sent them a inquiring look. Ichijo chuckled, and took her hand in his.

Once everyone else was out of the car, they began walking to the entrance of the main building with impassive looks, aside from Sakura who which was starstrucked.

The inside was even more huge, if not bigger! It was incredible. Sakura mentally sighed. Kakaru didn't analyze her correctly. She was never going to get use to that school. Only if she acquired a photographic memory then maybe she could survive. But sadly she didn't, and she was positively sure she was going to get lost.

Once they made it to a large (I'm just guessing here) dark brown grand door, Kaname knocked.

A frivolous '_come in_' came from the luminous room.

Sakura sent Ichijo a bewildering look, but he simply just shook his head, and pulled her gently along with him into the room.

In front of what Sakura was assuming the Chairman Cross's desk was a dark brown haired girl that looked to be around possibly Sakura's age, which was 16. The only difference between her and Sakura's uniform was the color. Hers was black with white outlining, while Sakura's was white with black outlining. Sakura also took notice of how short her skirt looked. Again, why did the skirts have to be so short? You could almost see her panties. What an embarrassment.

"Zero, you are not okay! You're not taking your blood tablets regularly! I'm really worried about you Zero!" The brown haired girl exclaimed, taking the one called Zero's hand in hers.

He jerked his hand away from hers, and stuffed both his hands in his pockets.

"I got it in control. Stop worrying about me. It's none of your concern." He replied, lowly.

"But it is my concern Zero! You're my friend! I have to take care of you!" She proclaimed loudly, on the verge of tears.

He grunted. "You don't have to do anything for me. I don't ask for your help, therefore I don't need it. Just leave me alone." Zero replied.

Sakura stood there, along with everyone else, witnessing the tension between the two teens. Now that Sakura was getting a good view of him, he didn't look all that bad. At least, not in Sakura's prevision.

His silvery bangs framed his face as his head was casted down to where you could only see the darkness that outlined his silver locks. He sported the same color uniform the girl did, expect he wore dress pants.

But all in all, he looked pretty average. Like your average depressed teenager.

"If you need to, Zero, you can drink my blood." The straw colored guy behind the desk inquired lowly, removing his glasses and titling his head a little so that his neck was fully exposed to Zero.

A vain popped on the side of Zero's forehead. His hand came in contact with the desk bending it in two.

"Look, I know that I was raised by you, but that does not mean that we're blood related okay? Stop your foolishness and get on with it already."

The straw haired guy cleared his throat, and slide his glasses back on, and straightened out his clothes from it's tousled state.

"Yes, Zero-kun. Our guests have arrived. Kaname-kun, it's been awhile."

Sakura looked towards said guy as he stepped forward, only inches from the shakened up girl who was still fighting back her tears. Sakura felt so sorry for the poor girl, but there wasn't anything she could do. At the moment, she was trying to handle her own little situation.

She was bloodthirsty.

She needed blood; fast.

As if on cue, Akatsuki handed her two red tablets, and she accepted them without complaint. Was she suppose to swallow them without water? How in the hell was she to do that? Did all vampires have supplied water stored in them or something? If so, then maybe being a vampire wouldn't be so bad after all.

She looked up at Ichijo, who wasn't paying her any mind. He was into the conversation between Kaname and the guy behind the desk to who Sakura assumed to be Headmaster Cross, the owner of Cross Academy.

Awkwardly, she tapped on Ichijo's shoulder, and once his attention was focused on her, her stomach began to feel queasy.

"U-um, do I swallow these without water, . . . or?" Sakura didn't want to seem like a pest, but she also wanted to drown the feeling of drinking a certain level E's blood dry at the moment so all of that sincerity crap flew out the window.

"Yes. Us vampires have a more complexed oesophagus. Even though you're a Pureblood, even Kaname doesn't have to drink water along with swallowing the tablets. So yes. It's fine." He said in monotone, and turned back to the current conversation.

Sakura blinked.

He got right to the point didn't he?

Without another thought to it, she popped the two red tablets into her mouth, and amazingly for her she swallowed them without hacking them back up. She smiled inwardly. Point one for her.

"- yes, I see. Well Kaname-kun, I want to see her. If she is as beautiful as you have described her, then I must have a look at her." Chairman said, almost too exciedly, though his voice did not waver.

Sakura looked back at the three Cross Academy attendents, and blushed nervously when seeing their eyes on her.

Ichijo pushed her forward quickly, causing her to loose her balance and fall forward into Kaname's waiting arms. How many times had she fallen into a hot guys arms? Too many for her to count obviously.

"I-I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." Sakura apologized lowly, her blush deepening when feeling his arms tightened around her waist.

"It's okay. I'm just relieved I catched you. I wouldn't have been able to have lived with myself knowing I was the one responsible for your injury." He said, reassuringly.

Sakura scoffed, and waved it off.

"It's okay, really. It was my fault. I should've been watching where I had stepped. I'm sorta clumsy sometimes." Sakura replied.

Before Kaname could've replied, Sakura was pulled away from his grasp and into another male's arms.

Her breath hitched, as she hacked and coughed in the mans hold, or should she say, bone crushing hug.

"U-um, I c-can' t breathe. . " Sakura wheezed out, feeling her body being deprived of the only oxygen she was able to take in.

"She's so KYA! Too cute! Too cute! Too cute!" Chairman stated boisterously, twirling the poor limp girl around.

'_Somebody help me. ._ ' She thought to herself, but also hinting to Inner to give her some assitance.

**Nope, not this time. I'm just gonna sit back and watch. Ah. . I love this channel. **

'_I hate you so much!_'

**Yep, love you too.**

"She's so soft!" Chairman squealed and hugged her tighter, and she felt like her body was being crushed.

"Cross-san (A/N: I don't know if he calls him that or not, just guessing so put your pitch forks down), she can't breathe, she's losing air." Kaname muttered awkwardly, while shaking his head.

"Oh, well I'm sorry. I gotta remember that you're a fledgling Pureblood. I remember Kaname's first time. Oh, what memories." Chairman put her down, and clasped his hands together, and looked up at the ceiling adorningly.

Sakura sweatdropped. Now she was sure she wasn't going to get use to that school. The strange people and whatnot only proved her theory even more.

"So, was it just yesterday that she had become a full blooded vampire?" Chairman asked, sitting behind his desk with his hands intertwined in front of him.

"Yes. She took rather well in fact. In the car, she seemed like she was going to have a heart attack when looking at how big the school was. But the only thing that's changed about her is her appearance. Previously, she had bright pink hair, and shimmering green eyes. It was different, but now she looks even more abnormal."

Sakura sweatdropped, and frowned. '_Did he have to say it like I'm some kind of freak?_' She thought to herself.

"Ah, I see. So her appearance wasn't suppose to change?" Chairman asked, trying to understand what Kaname was telling him.

"Hai. Only her complexity."

"Unique. I like it! Well Sakura-chan, welcome to Cross Academy!" Chairman announced, jumping out of his chair to pull her into another one of his death hugs, as Sakura called it.

Luckily she dodged him, and hid behind the closest person to her. Her throat began to get dry. The desire for blood rose by tenfold. Instinctively, she ran her tongue slowly across her fangs.

Sakura looked up to the person's back, and realized that it was Zero who she was hiding behind. And it was Zero's blood that she thirsted for.

When Zero realized who it was behind him, he turned around like he was electrocuted, and grasped both of her wrists. His lilac colored eyes pierced through her bloodthirsty crimson orbs angrily.

"Your blood. . . I want to have a taste. . "She whispered lowly, letting her tongue slide across her anticipating fangs.

Zero was literally chaining himself to the ground. His sour mood was only because of the girl in front of him. Her blood was different and unfamiliar. It was somehow of a Pureblood's, but then again it was mixed with regular vampire blood. His hatred for Purebloods was in full drive, and that's when he noticed it. She was a fledgling. Her transformation must've been just recently; possibly yesterday.

Zero closed his eyes, and tried breathing in and out slowly. But everytime he breathed in, the smell of her blood filled his throat, increasing his need even more for her blood.

How he hated Purebloods. He would've been killed Kaname if not for the fact that Yuuki was still in love with him. It irritated him. How could she love the both of them at the same time? Everything would've been so much easier if she would've took his offer to shoot him with his bloody rose.

He disliked himself. More of what he was turning into. It disgusted him. The thought of hurting Yuuki - it horrified him. He would have no reason to live if she died.

"Just one taste Zero-kun. . . I promise I won't bite too hard." Sakura said, trying to pry his hands off of her wrists. His hold on her tightened.

Zero's eyes darkened, and flashed a dark red before turning back to normal.

She was tempting. Very tempting indeed. If not for the fact that they had an audience, he would've tore her apart. And not meaning in a child's play either. He meant literally tearing her apart. To mark her as his, but it seemed that she was already taken. By another Pureblood. He could smell it on her. 'Him' on her. He grimaced.

It would seem that he hadn't fully marked her. It was just his smell on her that brought Zero's attention to it.

Zero shook his head mentally. What was he saying? Taking her as his? Tearing her apart? When did he start thinking about those things? He wasn't a vampire. He was a Level E; well almost. But damn near one!

Sakura pleaded her body to stop, but her hunger was on fire. The blood tablets that Akatsuki gave her only increased the fire even more. It was like throwing two tanks of gasoline in a forest fire trying to put it out. But it only made matters worse.

_Stop!_

_Please!_

_Please. . ._

_**His blood. . .**_

_**I must have it.**_

_No!_

_Don't do this!_

_Please!_

_**So sweet, so divine. . .**_

_**I will have it. . .**_

_**It will be mine. . .**_

_If you do, we'll both die!_

_Please, just listen to me!_

_You can't do this!_

_He's not worth it!_

_Stop!_

_**Hush girl. . .**_

**_He wants our blood as well. . ._**

_What?. . ._

_He wants our blood too?_

_**Yes. . .**_

_**We will give it to him, and once he is satisfied, we will take his. . .**_

_He can't! If he drinks ours, he'll die too!_

_**Well then. . . it will be a game of life and death huh?**_

_Please! Think about what you're doing!_

_**It's been years since I've smelt blood like his! I've waited 400 years to come across the same type of blood, and now that I have, nothing will get in the way of that! So hush it girl! Watch as his blood flows with ours. . You'll love it just as I will. . .**_

_Stop! Please! Why are you doing this? I thought you were helping me?!_

_**You incompetent girl! I was only using you! What I said may have been true, but it was only to get you to trust me as your vampire half! Unlike you, I need blood! And his blood will do just fine!**_

_Wait, I can help you! Just listen to me! Please, stop!_

Sakura saw his eyes flash red, then turn back to normal. She licked her lips tentatively.

"No matter. I will take your blood by force then!"

She tore her wrists away, and pushed him against the wall not even touching him. Zero winced, and soon was met face to face with a duo of crimson red orbs looking up dangerously into his.

"Kaname - " Ichijo whispered quickly, but said person was already on it.

"I know. I've already got her." Kaname replied, his red eyes fixated on the two vampires against the wall.

A pang of jealousy and possessiveness coursed through Kaname's heart, causing him to wince. He couldn't think more on the strange occurrence. He had to stop her before matters were to get worse.

Before Sakura knew it, her body froze. Only her shallow breathing ringed in Zero's ear, painfully causing his need for her blood to increase.

Kaname suddenly appeared behind Sakura, and took her in his arms bridal style, and walked back to a bewildered Chairman, who looked as if he was hurt that Sakura had dodged his attempt of giving her a hug a few minutes ago.

"Cross-san, I will take her to the Moon dorms, and come back later to discuss her schedule, and class arrangements. Will that be okay?"

Chairman nodded dumbly, still a little struck by the previous events.

Kaname walked out of the door as the others followed suit, leaving the two guardians and a still bewildered Chairman.

* * *

**_~ Hallway ~_**

"Man, who would've thought that she had a thing for Zero?" Aidou said to particularly no one.

Ruka sighed quietly, and glanced at Kaname, then to the sleeping girl in his arms. She looked back up at Kaname, and saw that his facial expression was unusually different. Usually niether of them could tell what he was feeling at times, but at that moment, Ruka noticed the irritation, and maybe a hint of pain.

Ruka clutched the hard covered book tightly to her chest, and sighed.

Why couldn't Kaname love her instead of the other girls? What did that Sakura girl have that Ruka couldn't provide? What was it she had that Ruka didn't? Just because she was a Pureblood, that didn't mean that he had to love her. What was so special about her? Ruka was ten times better than her. It just wasn't fair!

Ruka sighed angrily.

"You okay Ruka? You look a little tense? Is something bothering you?" Aidou asked, walking a few steps ahead to walk beside her.

She shook his head.

"It's nothing. I'm fine."

Aidou narrowed his eyes at his cousin, and dropped the subject. He wad still hesitant on pushing the subject aside like that, but he had no choice. As baffling as it was, he didn't want to question her anymore on the subject.

So he didn't.

* * *

**A/N: Again, thanx for the reviews! Totally rad! XD Keep them up, and I tried adding in some Zero and Sakura action, but I guess it was a little off. Lol. **

**REVIEW + ME HAPPY = MORE CHAPTERS.**

**Review. :)**

**- G*Dragon -**


	8. Chapter 8- Author's Note

_**Ahola!**_

_**Well, I know some of you will probably send ninja assassins to come and kill, but let me have my final words before that happens.**_

_**I am putting this story up for adoption.**_

_**I don't like the way I'm writing it, and giving it away seemed like the best choice.**_

_**So, if any of you want to take it as your own, and make it better than what I was doing, just pm me and it's all yours.**_

_**Now you may send out your assassins. **_

_**That's it. **_

_**Ja ne! And good luck to you! :)**_


	9. Chapter 9- Goodbye my lovely readers :)

_**Hi,**_

_**So...it looks like I've found someone to carry on this story, and make it more thrilling than I could've. Her writing style has caught my eye so I definitely approve! :D**_

_**The story is now in her hands, so whatever changes she will make will already have been approved by me. **_

_**That's all I wanted to say. I just wanted to let the readers know where to find the story.**_

_**I apologize for the sudden discontinuation. I just felt like the story wasn't going anywhere while in my care. But now it's in the hands of someone I trust. Let the legacy continue.**_

_**JA NE.**_


	10. Chapter 10- I'm soooo stupid

_***facepalm***_

_**I forgot to mention the person that adopted this story...**_

_**It's KungPowKira3.**_

_**That's it.**_

**_Sorry to bother you. :_**


End file.
